


A frozen heart

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Frozen AU- Ryan with ice powers))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A frozen heart

“RYAN!”

Though he heard Geoff’s shout above the roar of the wind, he ignored it, moving farther into the gale. They would die. If they didn’t leave the storm soon, they would die. He knew for a fact that Geoff, Michael, and Jack had followed him, getting themselves lost in the swirling snow, but he couldn’t bring himself to call out to them, couldn’t risk them finding him at this point. He raced further up the mountainside, hoping to outrun them and drag the storm out of their reach.

How could he have been so stupid? After everything that had happened, everything that he had gone through to keep them from knowing. It had to be Gavin too. Gavin had to be the one to be curious about the tattoo on his hand. Gavin had to be the one to chase him outside when Geoff had lost his temper over the gloves, tired of Ryan’s ‘stubbornness.’ Gavin had to be the one to reach out, to take Ryan’s hand in an attempt to console him. Gavin had to be the one who had been frozen into a surprised looking ice sculpture, his hand still wrapped firmly around Ryan’s own.

The guys hadn’t looked mad when they chased him into his self-loathing induced blizzard. Worried, sure. Scared, a little. But not mad. Ryan ran faster, almost cursing out loud when he heard Jack’s voice.

“Ryan! It’s ok! Please, we just need to talk!”

Ryan shook his head. He had been turned around by the wind so many times, he wasn’t even sure if he was heading in the right direction anymore. He turned away from Jack’s voice, moving farther into the snow.

He barely heard it, the whimper from his right. He looked, moving towards it, horrified at what he found. Michael was curled in on himself, his cloak drawn over his shoulders as much as possible, but it had been summer, and Michael didn’t have much on compared to the others. Ryan got down on one knee, listening to what Michael was whispering. He realized they were names, Jack, Ryan, Geoff over and over, the occasional “Gavin. Why Gavin?” in the mix. Ryan wanted to reach out, to touch the freezing man, but he knew that his touch would make it worse.

“Michael! Michael, talk to me!” The warrior looked up, his gaze focusing on Ryan. He smiled a little, holding out the thing that he had been clutching in his fists. Ryan’s gloves.

Ryan grabbed them and slid them on, cradling Michael into his arms. He wasn’t the warmest, but he knew it would help.

“Oh Michael, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t… be.”

“But Gavin… Oh god, Gavin…”

“Gavin’s fine… thawed out… once you left… we tried to catch you but…”

Ryan stopped him. “Wait, what? Gavin’s ok?”

Michael nodded, and then everything happened in a blur. The flurry around them picked up before dying out, the rest of the storm finishing like ripples on the water. Geoff and Jack blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden rush of light. Jack was the first to notice the two figures hunched over in the snow and took off at a run, Geoff following quickly from another direction.

Michael almost had some life brought back into him, the sun working it’s own magic on his snow touched skin. When Jack arrived Ryan practically threw Michael into his arms. Jack as large, with a woolen sweater and skin like a furnace. He hugged Michael, getting the warrior warm as Geoff arrived.

“Why’d it stop?”

As if in answer to his question, Ryan dropped. He sank to his knees, Geoff crying out and following him down, making sure that he wasn’t hurt before he realized that the other man was crying. He tried to make out the words.

“…So sorry, I thought that I’d killed him, it should have killed him, something like that, so sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Geoff cut him off, pulling the other man into a hug. They sat like that until Jack suggested that they get Michael and Ryan both back to the castle. They stood, making their way back across the snowfield. Soon they saw Ray and Gavin standing by the gates. Gavin jumped up, running at them full speed. Ryan was expecting that he was worried about Michael, or happy about Jack or Geoff. The last thing that Ryan expected was for Gavin to launch himself into his arms.

“You’re back, you’re safe, oh god, you’re ok…”

Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, settling his gloved palms oh his spine. When Gavin didn’t pull back he sunk into it, letting himself squeeze the other tightly.

“You were worried?”

“Of course I was!”

“But I nearly killed you!”

Gavin scoffed, pulling back from the hug.

“Oh, posh. You know something Ryan?”

The man stood bewildered as Gavin grabbed one of his hands, inspecting the glove’s design.

“I always did like these gloves.”


End file.
